


Just Ask

by echo_logist



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Rey Is Sunshine, ben is anxious and dumb, everybody doesn't have a big problem, i made finn weird, poe and ben smokes, poe has a nickname for everyone, poe is the coolest dude, this is super light, this was based on my dreams but i just inputted star wars sequels characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_logist/pseuds/echo_logist
Summary: Dr. Solo is love-struck with the *very* successful Dr. Johnson but doesn't know what to do about it. Thankfully, Dr. Dameron is here to make things a bit easier.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Reylo fic *eek!*

"She'll pick us up around the curb."

Ben turned to Poe as he pocketed his phone. He had always accompanied Poe whenever he smokes even though he himself had quit some time ago, only using the vape he secretly received from his uncle Chewie. But even that is rarely used nowadays. Aside from a habit though, stepping out into the cold was also his excuse to get out of the bar that is quickly becoming full.

"Still think it's a great idea to go?"  
"Yeah... I think."

Poe lifted his left foot and killed the still glowing embers of his cigarette at the heel of his shoe, then threw the remains to the nearest trash can. He picked up that habit too when they started hanging out in uni. He had always just thrown his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it.

His friend stretched his back as they walked back the entrance.  
"You know Bennie-boy," Poe started, "you're too good sometimes."  
Ben chuckled, _I'm totally not_ he thought.

They noticed Hux hasn't moved from his slumped position. Hux, the person he never thought he'd ever get close to; they were always at each others throats during classes, and especially during their internship at Ach Toh General Hospital. But now as they complete their residency as general surgeons, he appreciated Hux's openness and criticisms more than ever. He would even consult with him when a case is too complicated, and he's glad that Hux sees him at the same light. Now the two of them are practically inseparable, much to everyone's surprise.

They settled into their seat and he made a move to down the remaining beer in his glass. "She knows I'm with you, right?" Finn said as he finally stopped fidgeting with his now empty glass.

"Yeah, she knows," Ben relented, "and she's fine with it, trust me."

In truth, Rey didn't know Finn was coming. She doesn't even know they were still in contact. But after realizing that they're in the same residency program, it was hard not to interact with the guy.

Finn was about to say something when his phone rang.

"You here already? Alright, alright we're coming. Just need to carry Hux out."  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to let that guy drink so much?" Poe overheard.  
"He got here before us, started drinking on his own." Ben said before turning to Poe, "You got him?"  
"Yeah, yeah I got him, now help me, this pumpkin is so heavy."  
"Alright, we're heading out now."

Ben dropped the call and proceeded on helping Poe. Finn picked up their stuff and followed.

Rey was in her pajamas when she got out of her car. An SUV which Ben still thinks is too much for her to drive. Just 5 years ago she said she hated the idea of driving, and then she goes and buys an 8-seater.

She hopped down, hopped because it was too high for her, and proceeded on opening the passenger door.

"Hey there, sunshine." Poe greeted.  
"Hiya back!" Rey smiled, "how many did he drink?" she said as she helped pushed Hux's leg up, still not noticing the fidgeting man behind Ben. To their surprise Hux answered rather clearly, "not enough."  
Poe _tsked_ and proceeded on climbing after him, "alright, alright, don't start crying on us, man" Ben heard him say as he closed the door after him.

Ben turned to Finn to get his stuff, "you go on the other side" he said.

"Hi Rey" Finn said in reply, looking at her, it was just now that Ben realized what he was actually doing. To his surprise, Rey smiled back - a genuine smile, and said "Hey, Finn! Long time, no see!"

He could literally feel the awkwardness, mostly from Finn, after that exchange and was having a hard time thinking of words to say. Just then he heard Poe, "hey sunshine, if you don't want to have this brand new car of yours ruined by this man's vomit we should go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually already complete so imma post everything already.

The car ride was unexpectedly normal. Everyone was chirping in on the conversation which revolved around Hux and Rose's recent split. Poe and Finn were consoling him, while Rey listens intently. She doesn't really know Hux and Rose much, only from Ben's stories. Ben on the other hand, was focusing on the road. He still didn't trust her even though she claims to have aced all her driving tests. Ben knows how Rey has close to none spatial recognition. It's a miracle her car still doesn't have any dents.

As they round the corner which leads to Rey's condominium, her phone rang. The number wasn't registered but he recognized the country code, Naboo.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I need to take this!"   
He beat Rey's hands and answered the phone for her, he placed the phone on her ear while silently telling her to keep her eyes on the road.

"Hello," she started, silently laughing at Ben's paranoia.

The conversation was a bit one-sided so he literally didn't catch anything aside from the hellos and yeses of Rey. When she finally said her signature "bye, bye" he dropped the phone and placed it between them.

Ben was about to ask what that was about when she squealed loudly.  
"I GOT IN!" she shouted when she turned to face him, "I GOT IN!" she repeated.  
"We got that the first time, sunshine" Poe replied smiling, "where'd you got in?"  
"I told my PI last week that I'm interested in a conference they were organizing and I got invited to be speaker!" she excitedly replied, she was all smiles now.

"Congratulations!" it was Hux, "now we got more reasons to drink!"

Due to Rey's giddiness, Ben offered to park the car on her behalf. Mostly because he was scared of Rey damaging it but also to compose himself before the night _actually_ begins.

 _Now Rey will start drinking too_ , he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was greeted by Rey's massive, even for him, German shepherd when he finally got inside her unit. He scratched behind Loki's ear before leading him to the receiving area where he noted the blasting music.

"A toast!" he heard Hux exclaiming, "for Rey's achievements!" everyone cheered, "and to Rose's freedom!" Poe added, which received _awws_ and laughs.  
"I'm telling you, Poe, I will get her back. I will." Hux replied before he downed his glass of champagne.

"I see we're drinking the expensive stuff," Ben started as he rounded the corner. Rey immediately went to him and gave him a glass. "Of course!" she replied, "I'm allowing you guys to break into my liquor collection." Rey smiled before running back to the kitchen mumbling about nachos and cheese.

He looked around and noticed Finn relaxing on the sofa. Feeling glad of the turn of events, she quickly followed Rey.

"Hey," Ben said as Rey busied herself with the cupboards, "I'm sorry".  
She turned to face him, smiling, "What for? You mean Finn?"  
"No, I mean about Hux and Rose's split, of course I mean Finn."  
Rey chuckled, already red from the champagne they were drinking, how many have they already drank? He was gone for not more than 10 minutes.  
"It's ok, Ben," she stepped into him, "I swear," putting her hands around his torso, "I'm fine."  
He returned the gesture, hugging her and placing his chin on top of her head.  
"Still, I could have told you he was coming, sorry for lying."  
"I know you mean well, you always mean well."

She broke the hug and looked up to him. "Your mom called earlier, she said we should drop by tomorrow."  
"Should or must?" he asked, already feeling lighter.  
"You already know that."

They returned to the group, him carrying a bottle of Rey's most expensive whiskey which received a whistle from Hux, and Rey carring a plate of nachos which Poe immediately dugged in. "You know, Hux always picks the most expensive bars in town," he said, "so expensive they don't even offer nachos on their menu, only weirdly named pastas"  
"Hey, expensive means no people who can recognize me." said Hux.  
"Right, and we wouldn't want your image ruined, right?" replied Rey as she turn to get clean glasses.  
Ben settled on the couch beside Hux, "of course, we can't let anyone know the scariest resident in Ach Toh actually drinks himself to death when dumped." he said as he opened the bottle.  
"I'm telling you, I will get her back, ok?"  
"You already said that the first time she dumped you." came Finn's reply, finally joining the conversation.  
"Hey, at least I'm true to my words." countered Hux, which received the _oohhhss_ of Poe and a slight nudge of the shoulder from Ben, he breathed a _shit_ before getting the bottle from Ben's hands.

Ben looked at Rey, trying his best to express his apology but Rey was still smiling before saying, "You heard the man, Finn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I included a name from another fandom :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a flashback :)

Ben was reviewing for their upcoming test when his phone pinged, notifying him of a text message. He felt confused when he saw who it was from. _Rey never texted him_.

> You should talk to your friend and tell him how much of an asshole he is.

Of course he had been hearing rumors flying around, but with the amount of work the current department he was assigned in kept on dumping, he didn't have the time to check on how true it was. But I guess this pretty much confirms it.

> Sorry, I haven't been in touch with him ever since we started internship in different hospitals.

He replied, not knowing if it was actually a good response. He wasn't really the type of person to pry on other people's relationships, but with everything he has heard, he kinda sides with Rey as much as he was close to Finn.

> He said you two have been hanging out again.

_What_? he thought. Finn and him? He hasn't even talked to the guy 3 months after their graduation. 

Finn and Ben had been in the same group all throughout med school so obviously they grew close but after they parted for their internship, keeping in touch was hard. Everyone from their group, except for those who chose to do internship in the same hospital, has basically stopped talking.

> Sorry.

Rey texted again, and he saw the 3 dots moving before receiving few more texts.

> Sorry, I didn't know.
> 
> Actually I don't know if what I know is true.
> 
> I have no idea which is true or not.
> 
> I don't know who to believe anymore.

After reading that last message, he received a call from their resident-in-charge.

"How's the report going?" Dr. Tarkin said as hello.  
"Almost finished," he lied, in truth he hasn't started on the damned report yet. He was busy studying for the test Dr. Tarkin said they'll be having tomorrow.  
"Good, send it to me before 10 tonight, I want to check it."  
"Will do."

Dr. Tarkin dropped the call without saying goodbye and Ben noticed that he has another unread text message.

> Sorry, you're probably really busy. Sorry for interrupting you. Good luck on your internship! :)
> 
> Sorry for not being much of a help.

He finally replied, his friend's relationship problems already out of his mind as he powered his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben didn't hear from Rey again after that, only after he posted he finally got his license did she messaged him again.

> Congratulations Dr. Solo!!! :D :D :D 
> 
> Thank you! :) 

It was his turn to congratulate her after a year when Rey posted that she was able to publish her work and complete her masters degree.

> Congratulations on your publication and graduation! :D
> 
> Thank yooooouuuuuuuu <3 

Much to his surprise, residency was a bit more relaxed than their internship. Mostly because he now has his own set of interns he can order around. Although the weight of his responsibility was bigger than before, he felt like he can finally breathe again.

He first read the news from Poe, or more like from the comment Poe made on Rey's post which popped up from his feed.

> Good luck on your journey, sunshine!

Apparently Rey will be going to Naboo to do her Ph.D. and she was set to leave in a few days. He commented.

> Wow! Congrats, Rey! Good luck! :D

Rey liked his and Poe's comments.

> Thank you, doctors!!! You'll be calling me that too soon hehe

After she left, he noticed her activity on instagram became constant. And not long after that, he realized he quite enjoyed her updates, especially her stories.

> I think I'm part French. Their tastes in wine perfectly suits my taste buds.

Rey posted one time, which he haha reacted to.

> It's true, I swear. I'll be bringing back the best tasting wine and I'll let you guys be the judge!

She replied, and from then on, they kept in contact.

* * *

> Experiment failed today. Feeling bummed out.
> 
> Cheer up, have a glass of your favorite wine. :)
> 
> You know what, that's the greatest advice I received today.
> 
> Why? Why'd they told you?
> 
> That I should maybe change something on my set-up and all.  
> I already followed the standard methods so I know my set-up was perfect.
> 
> Then just relax for today, have a drink, and tackle the bigger stuff tomorrow.
> 
> Is that a doctor's order?
> 
> You bet it is!


	6. Chapter 6

"So you and Rey, huh?"

Poe asked as Ben accompanied him to Rey's terrace to smoke.

Ben just looked at him, and driven by the confidence the whiskey gave him said, "I wish."

"Don't play dumb on me, Bennie-boy. I saw you two in the kitchen."  
"And I'm telling you, I wish it was more than that."  
"More than what?" Poe was now looking at him.  
"We're not together, together." he replied, finally using the vape he kept on his pocket.

After what Rey said earlier the silence was only broken by the ding of her microwave. He didn't even notice she put something in it earlier. When she served the pizza, Poe took command of the conversation and focused on why Hux and Rose broke up. It went pretty smooth since then.

"Not together? Yet your mom calls her instead of you to drop by." Poe replied, blowing the smoke away from him.  
"She got to know them when I visited one time and she facetimed me. You should've seen my dad's face when I introduced her to them."  
"I bet Han wanted you to bring her home immediately."

He remembered introducing Rey to his family when his mom barged in on his room.

_"Honey, what do you want for dinner?" Leia said opening his door without knocking, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were talking to someone." she said, noticing the girl in his laptop._

_In truth, Leia probably heard him and Rey talking. Their walls weren't that thick. She was probably too curious to know who the girl Ben was talking to in the privacy of his room._

_"Hi mom," he sighed, finally getting over his surprise, "this is Rey. Rey, my mom, Leia."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know what time it was there!" Rey replied a bit embarrassed from getting caught._   
_"It's alright dear, I didn't know Ben was busy. Just wanted to ask what he wants for dinner."_   
_"He said he was craving for some roasted chicken." Rey replied smiling._   
_"Roasted chicken it is." Leia said as she walked towards Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a familiar squeeze. "I'll tell Han to grab some ingredients, he'll be picking up Chewie anyway." she finished giving her son a knowing look. Ben only sighed, embarrassed._

_"I'll leave you two alone now, nice meeting you Rey."_

_The dinner that followed was full of questions who this Rey is. Han, more than anyone, wanted to meet her immediately saying how unfair it was that only Leia got to talk to Ben's special friend._

"Yes, even uncle Chewie was in on it," he chuckled from the memory.  
"So what gives?"  
"I don't know... Finn?" Ben replied, putting his hands on the rails.  
"Rey handled the Finn situation better than you, buddy." Poe replied, laughing a bit, "I bet they're already talking normally by now."  
"Well, if not Finn, then I don't know."  
"Have you asked her?" give it to Poe to drop the million dollar question. His silence though was already an answer. "You should ask her then. Maybe accompany her to Naboo."

He already thought of that but was afraid of Rey's reaction. Will she be glad? Will she be disappointed and think of him as clingy?

Ben's hesitation was probably written all over his face because Poe grabbed his shoulder before turning back inside, ending the conversation.

He was about to follow when he heard Poe shout, "Rey, sunshine, Ben has something to say!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, what's up?" Rey started as Poe sauntered back inside, giving Ben the same look Leia once gave him. "Stressed out? You're using your vape again..." she said, which finally got his attention.

It's not like him smoking and using a vape is a secret from Rey. He probably doesn't have any secret from her, except maybe for one.

"Uhhh yeah, a bit." he said as he hid the vape inside his pocket. "You ok?" he asked, stealing a glance at her. She was smiling.  
"Never been better." came her reply, looking over the streetlights.

He was with her when she bought this unit. She always said she wanted to live in a high-rise building.

Despite him being a relatively successful doctor, Rey was making more money than him. What with her being a research director and doing sidelines as professors in various universities. She loved to work and he admires that from her. After getting back from Naboo, she immediately sought his help to settle in the city. Buying a condo unit, choosing a car, even deciding which are the best routes to work, and even the best work schedule she could follow. He literally knows how her day goes, and the same goes for her.

"What's on your mind, Solo?" she finally said, looking at him quizzically.  
Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Can I come to Naboo with you?"

His anxiety melted away as Rey's face transformed to the biggest smile he had seen. He only ever saw that smile once; when he picked her up from the airport.

She jumped and tackled him into a hug, luckily he was able to catch her.

"Yes! Please, come with me!"   
"Really? I can?" he was smiling now too.  
"Of course you can!", Rey jumped down and grabbed his face, "You must!" she said.  
"Ok, alright," he replied, his cheeks were already hurting with how big his smile is.

"Was that all you were going to ask me?" Rey was all serious now, still holding his face.

He thought of it for a while, but seeing how happy Rey was and how perfectly normal she is after facing the ex-boyfriend who broke her heart, he continued.

_"Can I court you?"_

Rey lets go of his face as she bursts into giggles.

"I've never heard someone use the word court anymore, Solo." she said in between her giggles. He remained silent, waiting for her _real_ answer.

When she finally got over her fits, she sighed and held Ben's hands.

"Ben, if you haven't noticed, we're practically going out already."

The constant voice calls. The updates. The lunch and dinner outs. Going out to meet his parents. Staying over his or her place. Basically doing every thing together. He remembers all of these things.

"But I mean, I haven't really asked you..." he said in reply.

"Alright old timer, but we're way past courting already. Ask a different question."

Ben swallowed, he hasn't noticed how red Rey was and now he was turning into the same color.

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

To his surprise, Rey gave him a kiss. He was too taken aback to respond though and she broke the kiss too quickly.

"You better ask a different question in Naboo." Rey said to which Ben replied with the biggest smile he was sure was going to rip his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved this fandom so much, helped me get through a lot of stuff honestly.  
> I just wanted to share a piece myself. I'm not really a good writer so pardon me :((  
> This story came from my dream but it wasn't really abt Rey and Ben but some personal stuff but here you go!
> 
> I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
